<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CA/好兆头/短篇】选一颗星球和你私奔 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670202">【CA/好兆头/短篇】选一颗星球和你私奔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-5k字，时隔两年摸同人的复建之作，是一个有点沙雕的小甜饼，时间线是世界末日后某一天两位前社畜的休假日常</p><p>-第一次激情写ca，ooc是我的不是爹妈的，但是我实在是太喜欢写“我们没能感天动地却比天地更有情”这种情结了，以后也会经常搞，555希望有评论不然我就趴下了求你们</p><p>-半人马座阿尔法星固然好，但终于能和你享受这人间，已是最幸福。</p><p>“看月亮/像夜空的瞳孔/静静凝视你我/和我们闹嚷的星球"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CA/好兆头/短篇】选一颗星球和你私奔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>根据一些不为人类所知的档案显示（别问我怎么知道的）：天堂和地狱想要一分高下，于是双方高层钦点把世界末日定在2018年的某个周六。但计划赶不上变化，最终决战由于四个孩子、两对情侣和一对六千年的“好朋友”阻拦的缘故，未能成功到来。</p><p>“The Great plan”就此流产。</p><p>可能上帝和撒旦都不太高兴，尤其是对于平白没了个儿子的撒旦来说，赔了个儿又折兵属实是亏本买卖。但肉体凡胎人寿苦短，对于还在屏幕前阅读这行字的你我来说，还有CP磕、还有零食吃、还有一些甜蜜的小烦恼可以操心，这真是一件天大的好事。</p><p>对于一些寿命比我们更长的人来说，更是这样。</p><p>世界末日有惊无险度过之后，为天堂和地狱辛勤操劳六千年（虽然很多时候在摸鱼）的权天使和蛇决定享受他们难得的假期——当然，这假期大半是他们自己挣来的。毕竟，如果你是在场参与审判的天使或是恶魔其中一员，看见你那背叛了组织的同伴跳进烈火和圣水不仅安然无恙，甚至还有心情给你吐个火圈、要个小黄鸭的时候，你很难再想要招惹他们。</p><p>这种情况代换到人类里面，大抵就是当年陈塘关那对夫妇花了三年生出一个肉球的心路历程。</p><p> </p><p>不过既然天地都决定暂时睁一只眼闭一只眼，享受当下显然是二位老伙计生命的第一宗旨。这一次的碰面依旧是在圣詹姆斯公园。只不过并不是为了商讨人类的未来：天堂地狱都干我底事了，什么人类未来不未来的交给下一任艾格妮丝·或者随便叫什么·风子的女巫考虑去就好。</p><p>对于前社畜来说摆在眼前最重要的是：假期。</p><p>长椅上两人并肩而坐，白发的绅士——叫做亚茨拉斐尔的那位天使，微微发福，甚至可以谈得上是“憨态可掬”。或许是出于节俭，或许只是习惯，他依旧穿着一百年前他钟爱的衣服，棕呢料的背心勉强兜住身材（主要是小肚子），扣眼处的布料已经磨得发亮。他正在专心致志对付着自己手中的草莓冰棒，那仪态足够参加英国标准绅士大赛。天使也的确有这个资格，虽然他不是英国人，也不是绅士。</p><p>但是他已经足够“老”。</p><p>他身边那位朋友也是一样。</p><p>那叫做克劳利的恶魔，一双蛇般竖瞳金睛藏在墨镜之下——当然他本就是一条蛇。这恶魔红发微卷神情不羁，看起来同任何一位衣食无忧潇洒俊朗的人类男士都没什么不同，夹克和蛇皮靴上有微光流转，那光也熠熠在他尖锐、凶恶、锋利的牙齿上。</p><p>此刻这牙齿正在对付一支该死的香草脆皮甜筒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝天白云，空气清透，是伦敦难得有的好天气。肥胖的鸭子啄着自己油光水滑的羽毛，对游客扔过来的面包屑爱答不理挑挑拣拣，大概是吃黑面包和全麦包都吃腻了。真不知道谁才更得意，人还是鸭子。</p><p>那又能怎么办呢？鸭子也想要更好的生活，那些特务们的谈资又半点喂不饱这些摇头晃脑家伙的胃口——正如此时正有群出游的小学生唱着儿歌路过长椅上的二位，当亚茨拉斐尔对他们习惯性友善地招招手，“今天天气真好，小家伙们”时，他们叽叽喳喳说着“玛丽我觉得你不应该跟他做朋友”一类的孩子话，最多打量一下克劳利焰般的红发与亚茨拉斐尔稍显老派的行头，却对他们谈论的有关这世界最深层的奥秘毫无兴趣。</p><p>至于湖，湖依旧是那面湖，不像镜子也不像湖泊，很简单的一泊水洼。吞没天使和恶魔百多年的秘密后，它还是单纯的湖，就像人间依旧是人间，亚茨拉斐尔依旧是亚茨拉斐尔，克劳利依旧是克劳利。</p><p>说不上是荣幸还是不幸，某种意义上来说他们和这个地球都没有改变很多。</p><p> </p><p>伦敦难得有这么好的太阳，双方都又难得有这样的好空闲。虽然六千年做嫁衣中至少有三千年摸鱼，总算他们可以为自己策划一点什么：一顿美餐、一场音乐会，或者是......一次旅行。</p><p>虽然谁都不知道这旅行究竟要去哪。</p><p>“克劳利，我注意到你那天提到了半人马座阿尔法星？”天使声音明快，自然带笑的唇角未曾落下，将最后一口草莓冰舔净后小心地将手指擦干净。打量一下四处无人注视，他打了个响指，于是木棒瞬移到了几步远的垃圾桶里。亚茨拉斐尔对自己的杰作十分满意，那笑唇的笑意加了三分，眉上也飞扬出了得意的神情。</p><p>克劳利看到了亚茨拉斐尔全程的小动作，皱着眉几次翕动嘴唇，但到底没有多说什么。“天使，我的业务在地球上就够多了，”香草脆皮甜筒快化了，恶魔克劳利不得不加快舔了两口，“地球上这些人，你知道的，三天两头就想搞一些战争啊、混乱啊，我还没有时间，你知道的，去看看地球外有什么罪孽。”</p><p>“虽然如此，我也不得不提醒你克劳利，实际上很多事也是我插手去做的。”<br/>“彼此彼此，”克劳利深以为然点了点头，轮廓分明的脸庞便有侧陷入了黑暗，只双眼偶然露出来非人的精光一点，“所以你有什么比半人马座阿尔法星更好的提议吗？去非洲？中国？美洲？或许我们也可以去澳大利亚的大草原上，给拳击的袋鼠们打打气，把场面弄得混乱一点。”</p><p>“那样并不好玩，”亚茨拉斐尔加重了一点语气，拳头小小握了起来，“我提议不如去看魔术表演，你知道的，现在人类的魔术很多都让我想冒昧打听一下，他是不是......”</p><p>“他是不是加百列或是别西法手下派来另外的眼线。”克劳利侧过身子，长臂搭在椅背上，手指敲着皇后乐队随便哪首歌的拍子。“拜托，算我求你，我们是天使和恶魔！你可以用奇迹！奇迹，懂吗？就像你可以瞬间把一个士兵送回他妈妈那里，也可以在大轰炸下面连一根头发都没有伤到。我们为什么要看这些人类的、一眼就能看穿的把戏？”</p><p>“但是很好玩。”亚茨拉斐尔坚持，因冰棒而红润的嘴唇衬得牙齿比平日都洁白三分。</p><p>“随你吧。“克劳利神情十分遗憾怂了怂肩膀，语气里倒听不出半点歉疚的意思。</p><p>这件事轻描淡写就揭过了，没有人再提起半人马座的事。大家好像都忘记了当时为什么要离开这颗有着冰淇淋、魔术表演、肥胖鸭子的星球。这或许是无意，但魔鬼不会做一些无意的事，他们会引诱对方触碰或是避开他们心中的妄念，这是他们的天性。毕竟克劳利并不想再次提起那天大火后的烂醉，也不想让亚茨拉斐尔得知他那天除了喝酒，还做了什么蠢事。</p><p>不过亚茨拉斐尔也从来没有提起过，那天为什么会开启传送阵和上帝谈判、又怎么忤逆最终计划，连个肉身都没有就匆匆跑回了地球。说不清为了什么，也许是一点小小的、在坦白之外的矜持：谁先怀念，也许谁就会落了下乘。</p><p>他们已经开始有那么一点点像“人”了。</p><p> </p><p>他们随意吃了一点午餐就各回各家。克劳利不是很介意吃饭这种小事，但亚茨拉斐尔很坚持。所以他们去吃了日料来祭奠那些世界末日里死掉的“大章鱼”，当然顺着世界末日和大章鱼，他们还谈论了一些洛夫克拉夫特和他的克苏鲁神话。亚茨拉斐尔有很多关于克苏鲁的藏书，克劳利也难得有些喜欢那样的“不可名状”和“痴愚盲目”气氛。至于黄衣之主哈斯塔和克劳利的前同事地狱公爵哈斯塔的重名——</p><p>“哦，哈斯塔，他应该是把那个可怜的年轻人奥古斯特吓得不轻。你知道的，”克劳利把杯子里最后一口清酒喝完，“他那身衣服总是，呃，屎黄色。你见过他的，是不是？”</p><p>“当然，当然，他还跃跃欲试要把我扔进那个大浴缸里，真谢谢米迦勒的大浴巾。”</p><p>刺身飞速减少着，即使正在食用它们的绅士仪态十分优雅，“他做了些什么？”</p><p>“哦，他应该是来找我的，结果那年头的接线总是很坏，他就顺着电话在......”恶魔手抵在下颏，声线低沉，是刻在骨髓里的诱哄，“那年轻人应该是瞬间理智为0了，用他的话说应该是这样......嘶，撒旦啊。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔也跟着遗憾地摇摇头，分不清是为那年轻人还是为子虚乌有的克苏鲁神话，“真可怜，不过我本以为我们可以去看看星之眷族的巢穴，去那里度假也不错。”</p><p>当的一声，克劳利手执着筷子敲了餐具又点了点桌子，“亚茨拉斐尔，拜托，发挥你的想象力，我们可以去见一些想象之外的事，难道你就没有一点点很想做的事吗？”</p><p>恶魔的声音又低了一分、慵懒了一分，“想想看，该死的上司们，别西卜加百列都是，都已经去他妈的不知道在哪个角落数蚂蚁了，你就没有什么自己很想做的事？”</p><p>“还真的有。”亚茨拉斐尔终于咽下最后一口甜食，享受地闭上眼睛感受琼脂和豆沙顺着食道滑入肠胃的满足感，而后他睁大眼睛，神情和语气是亚茨拉斐尔惯常的小委屈：</p><p>“上次加百列谴责了我的小肚子，我认为天使们都应该有一个小肚子，你觉得呢？”</p><p>直觉让克劳利用了很大的毅力把“他说的其实也好像没什么错”咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>克劳利是最英俊最聪明最有想象力的恶魔（自封），所以第二天他选择把亚茨拉斐尔从旧书店拖到自己家里，“如果让你决定，那么我们应该最终目的地会是什么法国小菜馆，或者干脆在中国的某个饭店涮火锅。”</p><p>“火锅不好吃吗？”</p><p>“如果要我评价的话，其实还可以，我蛮喜欢中国人处理血和内脏的方式的——但难得没人愿意搭理我们，难道你就不想去一点，“克劳利修长的双手握住方向盘，”不想去一点遥远的地方吗？”</p><p>“说的也是。你那些盆栽怎么样了？希望比我上次见到时候好一些，可怜，哦可怜的植物们。”</p><p>“托你的福，活着。”</p><p>克劳利不咸不淡回了一句。</p><p>古董车飞驰在伦敦市区，鸣笛声如此响亮，以至于没人敢信这车已经一百多岁了：只要克劳利相信它刚出厂，那么它就是崭新如初的一辆好车。到了克劳利摩登的公寓，亚茨拉斐尔忙着哄那些惊吓过度的盆栽，正此时克劳利摊开《天体大全》，双手一挥，记载星斗的字句瞬间腾空而上，随意而动，行星恒星红巨星白矮星皆随他手指盘旋，山陵与河流逸散又聚合，字里行间熠熠闪着在亘古宇宙中攫取的光。</p><p>那光穿越了亿万光年，对人类来说近似于永恒和无垠的代名，但对正注视着它们的二位来说，这只不过是沧海一粟。这样美的星星——克劳利看着自己的杰作，满意地拍拍手，掸一掸虚空存在的灰尘，顺便横了角落里因天使到来而有恃无恐的绿植们一眼，“你们最好别被我发现有锈斑.......”</p><p>”这也是，“亚茨拉斐尔愣在当场，“这也是你小小的恶魔奇迹之一*？”</p><p>“确实。现在选一个吧，这些星球的气候和位置我都已经看过了......”</p><p>“看起来真是不错，我认为我的书店也可以......”</p><p>“你是一个天使！”克劳利开始抓狂，铁锈红的发随着眉毛的飞舞也微微抖动，“你自己就可以给自己弄一个奇迹！”</p><p>“但我的上级曾经因为太多奇迹写信责罚过我，就在十八世纪.....”</p><p>“管！他！什么！上级！”亚茨拉斐尔双手摊开向天发出无声的抗议，“现在我们是一家的！我们现在是在讨论去——哪——度——假——”</p><p>“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔垂下了眼，圆圆双颊上的肉随着下弯的眼角和唇角鼓了起来，微卷的白发一下子黯淡了许多，双手局促地相互扯着。</p><p>他重复了一遍，“好吧。”</p><p>“——但如果我们没有在宇宙风暴里撞见什么时间领主或者什么东西耽搁了的话，”克劳利手扶额头补充，“回来我可以在你的书店搞一点小花样。”</p><p>天使的委屈一扫而空，满室都亮了起来，就在一瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>终于安定下来，亚茨拉斐尔从口袋里掏出了金丝眼镜戴上，肯安安静静为他们的旅行找一个目的地。常年浸泡在二手书市，天使阅读时总不免带上一种审慎的神情，眉头略略皱着，嘴也紧缩成一条线，看起来和个寻常街头的老派绅士没什么区别。但天赐的性情毕竟是千万中无一，那碧蓝的双眼中洋溢的光芒也尽可投入穹窿之中，与万千星辰相较都未有丝毫逊色。</p><p>天使亚茨拉斐尔在神思之中泅游，魔鬼克劳利百无聊赖也潇洒歪在沙发上扯几张纸来读。上次他打开这本星辰之书是什么时候？一天前？还是一周？记不清了。总之那一天并不是什么快乐的体验。要知道，宜居星球事实上并不是很多，上次为了两个“通敌者”，他基本把这些星星都看了个遍。</p><p>他并不是十分喜欢地球，至少他自己认为自己不喜欢。地球有什么好的？虽然14世纪之后不那么无聊了，但终归又闹又吵，伦敦还潮呼呼的，要他说不如随便找个星系看看彗星都比留在伦敦看大雨好——</p><p>“那么——月亮怎么样！”亚茨拉斐尔双眼一亮立时合掌，脸上是吃到了美食时惯常的灵光一闪。“我们可以去看看太阳系，再欣赏一下远景的地球。然后晚上回来洗个热水澡吃个晚饭。多么好的假期！”</p><p>克劳利顿时被迫从他那浩如烟海的想象里脱身出来，回应面前这个圆润天真又固执到让他头疼的天使。天使的宿命是“爱”，于是忐忑和喜悦都万分浓郁虔诚，蔓延在空气里便是加倍的亮色，直教克劳利这钢筋水泥冷酷赤着的房屋都镀了一层柔缓的光泽，像是落日或是日出终于眷顾了这不见天日处前来的生灵。光阴正是这样消金蚀骨，日复一日将他的神性魔性都消减了。</p><p>克劳利本以为自己一生都不会喜欢上那样的朦胧与怅然若失间的美，却在如今连和天使对坐生活都已是寻常。可神魔这种无尽无死的生命又谈什么一生呢，六千年太短，于是“只争朝夕”。</p><p>我们最好只争朝夕。</p><p> </p><p>“没有空气，这个季节又冷，”克劳利嫌弃地咧嘴，舌头抵在齿上审慎地轻嗤，“我们为什么不去半人马阿尔法星？听我的，我们去走远一点。”</p><p>“那太远了——”天使扯着克劳利的手，碧蓝的眼睁大真心实意地凝望着他，另一只手下意识抓护在背心前。“我个人认为会赶不上晚餐。”</p><p>“晚餐？”竖瞳又缩了一分。“我们这是要去银河系之外旅行，去星际风暴里痛痛快快洗一个澡——！而你还在担心晚餐吃什么！”</p><p>“我知道，克劳利，我知道，但是我还是认为我们应该回来吃晚餐。你知道的，饥饿会影响心情。“</p><p>”老天，上帝，啊不，恶魔啊，”蛇皮靴在地上跺了又跺，“你就不能把想象拓展到银河系，不，太阳系之外吗？”</p><p>“但是没有比现在更好的日子了克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔圆滚滚的脸庞上眉头皱起，为了强调他的认真，他又一个字一个字重复了一遍，“没有比现在更好的了。”</p><p>“好日子？”克劳利挠了挠耳后。“每天三餐，跟愚笨的人类费力交流，再完成一些‘奇迹’，这不也是我们之前六千年的生活？”</p><p>“不好吗？再也没有人管我们究竟会不会‘私通外敌’，想一想，克劳利，去哪不重要，至少六千年了，我是说虽然经常碰面，我们可从来没有一起公然旅行过，”亚茨拉斐尔绞着双手斟酌着措辞，想着怎么表达出他的意思，“现在不用背着谁不就是最好的好日子了吗？</p><p> </p><p>——有时亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利会想，如果没有第一颗苹果，世界本不应该有孤寂。这一切该怪谁？若无这蛇的引诱，焉知不会有风、有雪、有云隙内投下的天光照亮蒙昧人类的心头，叫他们对变幻产生渴望。</p><p>但苹果被‘人’带走了，于是在这神魔用来试验威力的星球上，每一寸带血带泪的脚印都蜿蜒成路，缠结住双手与双眼，幻作难以割舍的“人间”。</p><p> </p><p>“这要求可真是容易满足，那就……”恶魔克劳利老大不情愿地把脸皱作一团，把头发抓了又抓掩饰了一下泛红的耳根，嘟囔着。</p><p>”该死的，那就去月球。”</p><p> </p><p>——这世界愚蠢又匆忙，但你一呼唤，我即刻回到这该死可爱的人间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>